Such devices, termed safety pedal arrangements, are known in which the resiliently sprung hook member comprises a claw or hoop which is journalled on a pivot axle and stands under spring bias. Furthermore, devices are known in which, for the purpose of simplification, an attempt is made to avoid the pivot axle support for the claw or hoop. Examples of the last named embodiments are shown in EP A 1 0 296 898 and EP A 1 0 218 731.
These solutions either have the disadvantage that the forces which can be transmitted between the shoe and the pedal without the danger of an intentional separation do not satisfy the practical requirements, or the disadvantage that the total construction is unsatisfactory, in particular with regard to the technical manufacturing effort that is required or with respect to operational reliability over a long period of time.